The Date
by phoebe9509
Summary: This is the sequel to Confession. Someone wanted it so here it is...hope you enjoy


When 6 pm rolled around Emily Prentiss rushed out of the bullpen and headed home. She spent all day thinking of what she could wear on her date with Aaron. She thought about how she could fix her hair. She wanted to make sure everything was going to be perfect. She wanted this for so long; she needed to look perfect for him. She pulled into her parking spot going 60 mph and hopped out and ran up to her condo. She got inside and ran upstairs to her bedroom closet.

She plucked the outfit she wanted off the hanger. She got the rest of her outfit ready and laid it on her bed then went to get a shower. It was 6:45 by time she finally reentered her bedroom. She put on her makeup and then fixed up her hair. Then she grabbed her garter belt and stockings and placed them on her long legs. She finally slipped into her outfit and shoes and went to stand in front of the mirror to see how she looked. She smiled brightly when she saw her reflection staring back at her.

"Damn, if I don't get some tonight, there is something wrong with this picture," she said out loud to herself.

Prentiss grabs her purse and goes downstairs to wait for Aaron to get there. At exactly 8, her doorbell rings. She straightens her skirt and looks in the mirror one last time and goes to open the door. She swings it open and feels like she can't breathe again. He's wearing a red button down shirt which is open at the top, khaki pants and is holding a dozen roses. Struggling for air she gestures for him to come inside.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emily." Hotch says approving of her outfit. "And it seems I was right in wearing red, seeing as how we now match." He was right. Emily picked out a red shirt that cut into a v in the front that showed off just a hint of cleavage that had buttons at the bottom half, and a skirt that stopped just above her knees and there was a slit up to her thigh. She had red shoes to match the shirt. She put her hair half up and half down which she curled. She had two strands of curls on both sides of her face. Her make up was done to perfection. "These are for you." Hotch says as he hands her the roses.

"Thanks! I rarely ever get flowers." Emily blushes lightly as she goes to put her flowers in a vase.

"So, are you ready to go?" Hotch asks as he extends his hand for her to grab.

"More than you know." Emily grabs his hand and laces her fingers through his. They walk in comfortable silence down to the car.

They get to the restaurant and they talk about everything. Except work that is. They both realize that they have a lot in common. Aaron never knew talking to Emily would be so easy. If there was silence between them, it was comfortable. They told each other stories about their childhoods. Aaron talked about Jack, and the crazy things that he does.

"Jack helped me get ready today."

"He did? Where did you tell him you were going?"

"Out with a very special friend who daddy has been thinking about a lot lately. Then I told him he was going to be staying with his Aunt tonight."

"You did, did you? And why would you tell him that? Do you think you're going to get lucky tonight or something Aaron?"

Aaron looked down. He did think he was going to get lucky tonight, but maybe he was reading this whole situation wrong. Maybe Emily didn't want to have sex with him.

Looking at Aaron looking ashamed and confused, Emily let out a laugh that filled the restaurant. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. He glared at her, which caused her to laugh more.

"I thought you said tonight was about Aaron and Emily. Don't give me that Hotch glare, sir. And don't beat yourself up either, because trust me when I say there is no way you're NOT getting lucky tonight." Emily said with a wink. Aaron dropped his glare and showed her his dimples.

"You had me worried for a minute there. I thought maybe you'd want to wait or you had changed your mind."

"I've waited years for this Aaron. There's no way in hell I'm changing my mind. I think we've waited long enough don't you? How about we pay for this, and go back to my place?" Aaron nodded his head eagerly.

They return to her apartment and Emily goes to get them something to drink. They went to sit in her living room. Emily sat on her couch, the slit in her skirt revealing very naughty black silk garters and sheer stockings. Aaron sat right beside her and dropped a casual hand on her exposed thigh. He almost let out a moan after feeling her leg after so long and seeing that she dressed up sexy just for him, but he was able to control himself. His hand on her thigh tightened, traveling up, taking the skirt with it, until it rested just shy of damp black panties. Aaron leaned down to kiss her hungrily on the lips. She responded immediately. She loved the way his hand felt on her, and she couldn't wait to feel the rest of him. He starts to tug at her shirt.

"You don't want to go to the bedroom first?"

Aaron stood up, kicked off his shoes and ripped of his shirt. "We'll get there….eventually." He said with a smirk.

"Oh!"

Aaron reached out and dove into the buttons down the front of Emily's shirt. His hands were trembling as he parted the material, revealing the bountiful tits barely restrained by the sheer, strapless bra. He removed the shirt from her body and threw it on the floor. He stood her up and turned her away from him then kissed the side of her neck and laid a hand on the underside of her breast. Her nipples pebbled the instant he touched her. Under Aaron's lips, Emily's posture lost its starch. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"You smell absolutely delicious." Aaron whispered as one flick of his wrist made her bra melt away. "Like strawberries and vanilla."

Emily laid her head back on Aaron's shoulder, gasping as his thumb flicked over one of her hard nipples. One of Hotch's hands slid under the slit of her skirt, lifting it higher, and brushed against the black silk covering her mound. Emily gasped. Trembled. Moaned.

Aaron pulled her onto his lap. With one hand, he threaded his fingers into her soft hair, angled her mouth under his and sank into her. Deep. At this moment, he didn't even think about air. He'd stay like this forever.

Emily curled her arms around Aaron's neck and wriggled on his lap. Clearly, she hit something sensitive, because Aaron growled, lifted her until she straddled him, then ground her against his cock. She threw her head back with a groan. Aaron's mouth descended, closing around one of her nipples. He wasn't teasing. There was no toying in this touch. It was all fierce intent.

"God, Aaron!"

He curled a passionate fist into her hair, and grabbed as if he planned to bend her to his will. "Are these nipples hard for me?" He demanded. He stared at her as if she was the only other person on the planet.

"Yes, they're so hard for you," she whispered as she rubbed them against his chest, and then rotated her hips, wriggling on his cock again. "I'm so wet for you too…Can you feel it?" She stood up and made a show of untying the little bows at the side of her hips. With a wiggle, the little black panties drifted to the floor. Aaron pulled her back to him and laid her across his lap.

Emily let out a gasp as Aaron's hands surrounded her mound, parting the folds of her pussy, his thumb brushing across her clit in a light, irregular rhythm.

"You are wet Emily!" he said with approval. "But baby, I don't think you're wet enough for what I have planned for you."

The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach again. Emily…always followed by something good. And this was more than good. So far it was fucking amazing. "And what's that Special Agent Man?" Emily panted the question, baiting him.

"I'm going to be hard all night for you. Well into the morning. I won't stay out of you. After tonight, you'll never want another person besides me. You'll be mine tonight, you'll be mine tomorrow, and you'll be mine until I say you're not mine anymore." He growled possessively.

Emily found this extremely hot. "I already am yours. I've been yours. You just never knew." She spreads her legs wider and lifts her hips to Aaron.

His thumb raked across her clit slowly, repeatedly. Her nipples stood up, begging to be touched. "Aaron!" She screamed his name. Her back arched, and she cried out in a long, wrenching climax.

"Take everything, Aaron. Take me, take my heart, take it all, and I'll give you more than you imagined possible." She offered with a sultry gaze.

With another growl, Aaron tore away Emily's skirt, leaving her totally bare except for those sexy stockings and lacy garters. His cock tented in his pants, and he reached for his zipper, yanking on it viciously, clearly wanting the binding garment off. He pushed the denim down to his thighs, along with his underwear. As his cock sprang free, he grabbed her hips, and prepared to thrust inside her. He positioned himself over her, the bulge of his strong arms pinning her to the buttery sofa as she curled her legs around his hips in welcome and smiled. God he loved her smile. He pushed himself into her and they both moaned in pleasure. He thrusted into her over and over and over again until she was whimpering and clawing at him. He sucked on her neck enjoying the sound of his name leaving her lips so freely and out of ecstasy. He slipped his hand in between their bodies and played with her clit again. After a few minutes they were both seeing fireworks. He thrust into her one more time and then collapsed on top of her.

"Aaron," she panted, "that was beyond words! I knew I should have said something to you long before now."

Aaron chuckled. He leaned up and captured her lips with his and nibbled softly. "I just realized that you told me something today and I didn't reply back. I think now would be a good time. Emily Prentiss, I love you. And I don't know where this is going to go with us, but I want you to know that I'm in…all the way."

Emily looked up at him with tears in her eyes. All the way. That's a big deal, and she wasn't going to blow it. "So, do you think we can make it to the bedroom now?" she asked shyly.

"Damn straight." He picks her up in his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her up the stairs to her bedroom. They didn't have to talk about anything right now, they were just happy that they had each other and they were happy to let the world pass them by while they were in each others arms. Because….well love…it can consume you.


End file.
